elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Phoenix Immolation Rush (good for farming elders/non-upgraded)
FEEDBACK TO NEWCOMERS: '''Deck is terrible. 19/50 winrate against level 3. Maybe the patch changed things, or maybe the OP was one (or several) of: a) A liar b) Super lucky with its AIs Look elsewhere for L3 grinding decks. This is a deck that requires no upgrading', and has '''only 6 losses in 100 battles vs the level 3 Elders'. Results may vary from 70% to 90% wins, with proper strategy. It focuses on Phoenixes, photons, immolation, and some creature control. Playing is very flexible, but there are some crucial strategies. No rare cards required. Deck import: 5f0 5f0 5f0 5f0 5f0 5f0 5f0 5f0 5f0 5f0 5f4 5f4 5f4 5f4 5f6 5f6 5f8 5f8 5f9 5f9 5f9 5f9 5f9 5f9 5fc 5fc 5fc 5fc 5fc 5fc 5l9 5l9 5l9 5l9 5l9 5l9 8po List of Cards: ''' 10 x Burning Pillar 60 Electrum 4 x Fire Bolt 108 Electrum 2 x Deflagration 54 Electrum 2 x Rain of Fire 206 Electrum 6 x Immolation 144 Electrum 6 x Phoenix 618 Electrum 6 x Photon 144 Electrum Total: 36 cards 1334 Electrum + Mark of Fire '''To build this deck: To reach this is very flexible. Just shift your deck orientation, preferable earth or light to part fire. If yours is a fire starter, all the better. Start by removing all ash eaters, replace with lava golems if one wishes to take the slower route. Add photons and immo. Use pure fire bolt first for creature control, and phoenixes once the electrum comes in from level 2 farming. Rain of fire is optional, but highly recommended. Strategies: - Rush everything, photons and pillars, but do not immo yet. Deal that one extra damage, as it will count and immo early may not be enough to get the first phoenix out. - Immo your phoenixes to pull the rest out, revive later - Immo frozen phoenixes, or even poisoned ones, depending on revival strategy - Fire bolt the opponent if you think you can spare it, but save it for creatures with devour, neurotoxin etc. - Do your math, calculate when to rush, when to stay, but whack hard and the AI will capitulate - Do not hesitate to reduce damage in early game with creature control, as reducing the enemy's damage output momentum can save your ass in the long haul. '' yes it's possible'' - Creature control, - Pool your quanta and wait until it's the best time to strike - Against devourers and the like, or otyughs, bolt them immediately, unless quanta generation is already imba - Use photons to draw out the opponent's creature control - Combine above points as fit, don't be afraid to use creature control even if it seems like a waste. - It's all up to common sense and good judgement Note: It usually ends up as a brawl, and don't worry if your health is always one digit when you win --> it's expected Weaknesses: Pharaoh decks, you have to wait a bit, and firebolt the pharaohs. The first time you see one be warned, save your quanta to control the rest. Clear the scarabs with rain of fire Nova rush decks, as they rush even faster and have similar control. But it is 50-50 as nova quantum decks are luck dependent, while this deck has 36 cards, making it fairly reliable Pure aether decks that run duality, as it is the only one that can revive duplicated phoenixes once you creature control them PvP is not recommended, as I have not tested it there Level 2 can beat this deck better than level 3, which makes no sense Mods: Remove some immolations, and leave maybe 4, if it comes out too often. * Convert to a fire-light deck * '' Add 4 blessings, 4 seraphs, change all pillars to light pendulums, remove 2 immos, add 2 santuaries and 1 Morning Glory and 1 Farenheit. Expand with light dragons/fire dragons and crusaders to taste. Luciferin is advised as well. This avoids devouring from pharoah and gravity decks even better, especially the pharoah decks. Another boost is healing.'' * Convert to a fire-earth deck * '' Add 4 Plate armors, Change half of the pillars to earth pendulums, add 3 gnome riders, and 2 titanium shields. Earth dragons advised, but this deck is slower and without healing.'' Note: 'S'uggestions are welcome, and playing style is entirely up to you!